


Inhale, Exhale

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy randomness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart had always known Osgood has asthma, she knew and yet, the first time Osgood started to wheeze it was all she could do to keep herself level-headed. She had been quick to find the girl's asthma inhaler, catching her even as the girl swooned a little, taking them both to the floor carefully, doing what she had to to calm the girl's breathing, the fact Osgood trusted her to use the inhaler helping massively. Osgood had taken deeper, slower, breaths finally, still a little shaky all the same. She would never say anything but, lying there, safely tucked against Kate, felt so right.


End file.
